Before it Began
Before it Began is a Dino Thunder DVD special, serving as a preview to Power Rangers: SPD. This special is only available on the Dino Thunder DVD's Volume 4: "Collison Course" and Volume 5: "Triassic Triumph". Synopsis Kira and Ethan find the link to the Morphing Grid, which supplies them with visions of the next team of Power Rangers - Space Patrol Delta; as they take on a renegade group of space aliens - the Troobians, who are set on taking over the planet. Plot Late one night at Hayley's Cyberspace, Ethan is chronicling the history of the Dino Rangers for Dr. Oliver, when Kira shows up. Ethan is unable to figure out how to accomplish the task until he and Kira get a clue from his computer. They look for something to open up a passageway and discover a Dino Thunder emblem behind the jukebox. They remove the emblem to locate a CD, which also has the Dino Thunder emblem on the cover. After putting the CD in the computer, the floor opens up to reveal a glowing rock. The rock continues to emerge from the floor and speaks to Kira and Ethan. The rock seems to be the physical embodiment of the Universal Morphing Grid. It asks the Kira and Ethan to access the Morphing Grid to import their knowledge. Kira remembers when she first bonded with her Dino Gem. She then remembers her time as the Yellow Dino Ranger; fighting against evil. But then she sees another Yellow Ranger, who she's never seen before. A new team of Power Rangers are coming; the Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta. An evil space alien confronts the new team of Rangers. The Delta Rangers summon a Mega Cannon called R.I.C. to take down the alien. Ethan remembers his time as the Blue Dino Ranger; piloting the Thundersaurus Megazord. Then he sees a new Blue Ranger call for the Delta Runners. The Delta Squad Megazord is formed to combat evil. Another alien species threatens the existence of Earth. The voice tells Kira and Ethan that what they saw was from the near future. Earth has opened its doors to alien beings, while the Troobians have set out to take over the planet. Soon the Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta will be needed to protect the planet. The Rangers watch again as the Delta Base is summoned. The Delta Runners are called into action and form the Delta Squad Megazord. The Delta Squad Megazord takes down an evil space alien Zord. The link to the Morphing Grid is severed, due to the lack of power. Only a new power can revive it again. They'll have to wait until it gets here. Power Rangers S.P.D.: Space Patrol Delta will be coming soon to protect the planet. Cast *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford *? as Blue Ranger *? as Yellow Ranger Trivia *Conner, Trent and Dr. Oliver are the only three Dino Thunder Rangers that don't appear in the special. *The scenes of the SPD Rangers is the footage of the Dekarangers' henshin sequence. See Also *Return of the Ranger Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Dino Thunder Category:Episode Category:Special